Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to sensors and, more particularly, to fiber-optic sensors.
Description of Related Art
Determining an amount of current being delivered to a load can be useful for many applications. For example, supply current can be monitored to understand a system's impact on battery life, load current can be monitored for safety-critical decisions in protection circuits, current magnitude and direction can provide an understanding of system subcomponent performance, and so on. Consequently, there are ongoing efforts related to current sensors.